1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to building constructions and more particularly to an improved method of fabricating a novel, low weight plastic building construction particularly adapted for use in aircraft and other vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Vehicular interior building structures, particularly those used in large aircraft, have traditionally been constructed of heavy duty, durable metals, such as steel, reinforced aluminum and the like, alone or in combination with relatively heavy plastics such as fiberglass and the like. For example, airline galleys for the past 25 years have been constructed primarily of high tensile strength aluminum alloys coupled with stainless steel and relatively rigid heavy plastics. Due to the tremendous recent increase in the cost of vehicular fuel, such as jet fuel, the weight of all vehicular components is being carefully scrutinized. Airlines are losing money and certain flights are being curtailed. Weight reductions of interior aircraft constructions and the like must now be made in order to reduce the consumption of jet fuel sufficiently and/or allow a sufficient increase in passenger and cargo loading to make commercial flights profitable once more. Basically the same problem faces the passenger car, bus and truck industry. The cost of fuel has necessitated a drastic reduction in vehicular body shell weight. Further reductions are needed and must come in part from the use of lighter, stronger interior constructions which are thermally and acoustically insulative and are flame retardant.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved form of inexpensive vehicular interior building construction which has superior strength, adaptability, flame resistance, thermal and acoustical properties and which is substantially lighter in weight than conventional constructions.
There is also a need for an improved inexpensive method of fabricating such constructions, which method will assure permanent anchoring of the components thereof and will provide such constructions with continuous unbroken surfaces which are easy to maintain, for example, can be kept germ free in the case of vehicular galleys and the like.